Working out differences
by LazerTH
Summary: Sonic follows a newbie Freedom Fighter to find his share of amusement and fighting for the day.


             It was more humid that usual in the Great Forest. A morning shower followed by the noon sun was to blame. Sonic was trying to get the dampness out of his fur and quills by running through the forest. After succeeding to make his fur even more wet, he lost interest in the run. His watch beeped.

             "Aw man. The ring!"

             It was his turn today to retrieve the Power Ring from the Lake. Tails had insisted on the digital watch lest Sonic forgot his chore. The watch was irritating his arm as moisture got caught beneath it. He turned, complaining about the unfairness of it all, when he heard footfalls approaching. A large teenaged cheetah, wearing frayed jeans, stopped short of him.

             "Hey, Sonic. I saw you running around," he said in a low, rumbling voice.

             "And you are?" Sonic looked at him sideways.

             "Alexis. I joined your Fighter group two weeks ago."

             "We're called the Freedom Fighters. What do you want? I have to pick up the Power Ring from the Lake."  

             The cheetah raised his paw at the opportunity.

             "I know where the Lake is! I'll get it for you right away."

             "You're eager to please. Okay, Alexis, if I don't see the ring back at Knothole within ten minutes, you're no longer my friend."

             "Yeah, thanks Sonic."

             Alexis bounded into the woods at full speed.

             "Another fan," Sonic chuckled.  

          ************************************************************************

                Sonic had discreetly followed and seated himself on a branch, watching his new admirer. He did it more for fun than precaution. Alexis blended into the forest well with yellow fur and black spots. He padded around the Lake of Rings, watching it very closely for the golden glow that would bring forth a Power Ring. He wanted to be Sonic's friend very much.

               "Please identify yourself," came a new voice, "You are intruding upon the Lake without prior notice."           

               Sonic perked up at the voice he knew. It was the red guy who had five Chaos Emeralds. Alexis, who had not heard any intruder approach, whirled around, baring his claws as Lazer the red hedgehog walked out of the forest.

               "Who're you?" he growled. Sonic was depending on him to bring the Power Ring and he'd be damned if he let _Sonic_ down. The red hedgehog was smaller than him, and thin. The only threats were his spiked boots and the hilt of a sword that stuck out behind his back. Alexis kept his claws out and growled at threateningly as he could, like his dad taught him. _Never break eye contact with your enemy, Alexis. _The hedgehog walked toward him, looking the fierce cheetah in the eyes with a serenity bordering on disinterest. Sonic, hidden among the trees, smiled.

               "Please tell me why you are here," Lazer said.

               "I am Alexis Swift. I was sent here by Sonic The Hedgehog to retrieve a Power Ring."

                Recognition of Sonic's famous name flickered in Lazer's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but turned his head to the Lake instead. Alexis broke eye contact to look also. _The ring,_ Sonic thought. 

                A golden circle broke the Lake's surface, spinning in mid-air. Forgetting the puny red hedgehog, Alexis lunged toward the Ring, his powerful leg muscles sending him airborne. The ring whizzed away from his outstretched paws. Confused, he twisted his head to follow the ring, and forgot to control his flight.

               "Ahhhhh!"

                Alexis splashed into the Lake, making an impressive wave. Sonic had to bite his lip to stop laughing, or else he'd give himself away. Lazer waited, unsmiling, with golden ring in hand. The cheetah crawled out of the Lake, sloshing water onto the grass. He went on all fours and violently shook himself.

               "You aren't very graceful."

                The teenage cheetah growled, his fur puffy and damp. What had his father told him to do when the enemy taunted? Oh, yeah. _Don't get mad and attack out of anger._ Alexis took a deep breath.

               "That Ring belongs to Sonic. Give it back to me, _now."_

               "Yes, it belongs to me," Sonic encouraged quietly.

               Lazer arched both eyebrows (or eye fur) and lifted the ring higher.

               "This Ring belongs to no one, and certainly not to Sonic. Just because he collected one billion rings doesn't mean he's their owner."

               "I was sent to get it for him!" 

               "You seem angry."

               Alexis bared his teeth and took one step forward, pumping up his muscles. _Your enemy should back off if he sees your fangs._

               "You are angry, cheetah. Do you want more than this ring? Do you want a meal out of me as well?" Lazer asked, hiding his amusement beneath a stern glower. Alexis laughed, a derisive laugh, and kept advancing. He had killed prey before, and knew how satisfying their screams could be when no one was there to hear them. 

               "Will it make a difference if one more hedgehog disappears from the Great Forest?"  

               Sonic leaned forward. The oncoming fight instantly caught his attention.

               Lazer sensed murder within Alexis's mind. This boy, this young cheetah, had killed other citizens of the forest. It was a sin Lazer could never commit.

               "You have a father. You never knew your mother."

               Alexis paused in mid stride.

               "How the hell do you know that?" he demanded.

               "There are certain things I can sense when a person is near to me. Do you still want your meal?"

               "Why not? I'll use your quills as toothpicks."

               "Sonic will not be pleased that you want hedgehog meat," Lazer mused.

               "No, I won't," Sonic confirmed from his hiding place.

               "He's far away. You're right… here!" Alexis said and pounced. The red hedgehog was beneath is front paws, flat on the ground. Not wasting time, he reached down with his jaws to rip his prey's chest wide open. The stomach was his favourite.   

               Sonic gripped the branch he sat on, urging something bad to happen. 

               Lazer the hedgehog gripped the hilt behind his back as he felt the hot breath, and the katana came flashing out. He spun the blade just in time to crack the blunt edge across Alexis's ribs. The cheetah howled and rolled off him. 

               "Somebody's gettin' a whoopin'," Sonic chortled softly.

               Lazer got to his feet and wiped off the damp stains left by the large paws and breath. Alexis bounded to his feet, still game and snarling.

                "You hurt me."

                Lazer said nothing. He looked to his right and tossed the ring. It looped onto a branch of a tree bordering the Lake, the same tree Sonic sat upon. Alexis went on all fours to charge Lazer as the hedgehog's head turned. Lazer knew that he could simply thrust the blade forward and Alexis would run himself through. 

                Above, Sonic hopped to another tree in case somebody saw him. He was enjoying the scuffle.

                The cheetah leaped into the air, with claws ready to shred his prey. Lazer jumped to meet him. He held his sword ready and passed Alexis in the air while he slashed. They fell to the ground, on their feet. Alexis laughed again.

                "Very good. Keep missing me, why don't you?"

                "Look at your paws."

                Alexis did so, and roared with fury, "You… pared… my… claws!"

                "No more slashing for you. I reserve that right for myself."

                Sonic sputtered and held his mouth, barely controlling his laughter. Those two were acting out a great joke.               

                Alexis forced himself to think clearly. The ring was hooked on a nearby tree. That red hedgehog could use a sword pretty well, but he could not run as fast as a cheetah! Alexis took off, kicking up a dust cloud behind him. Trees and grass became a blur. He hopped, grabbed the ring, then landed and began to run again. The village was not very far away, he thought. Sonic would still be pleased with him. As Alexis ran at full speed through the forest, he saw the red hedgehog standing a little to his left and twenty feet ahead, beside a tree. Sonic followed the action, zooming among the branches above.

                "Where are you going?" Lazer asked. Alexis left him behind. Several fast strides ahead, the red hedgehog was there again, a little to his left and ahead of him!

                "How are you doing this?" Alexis howled. Lazer watched Alexis run ahead, then hovered a bit off the ground and rocketed further ahead. With trees to hide among, he kept appearing suddenly, confusing Alexis. Sonic understood the trick Lazer was playing and kept following them.

                _He keeps on showing up! But only Sonic can run faster than me! _Alexis's mind raced. He was on all fours now, trying to escape. Lazer tired of the chase, and finally came out of the trees to stand in front of the fleeing cheetah. He then gripped his sword and began running. Their distance closed quickly. Alexis tried a tackle, but a single blow of the blunt edge sent him flying backward. He hit a tree and dropped the ring, groaning in dismay and pain. 

                "Owch," Sonic murmured. Lazer held out his paw and the ring came to him. The sword slid into its sheath, and he considered the prone form of Alexis Swift.

                 "Foolish child. You are a natural warrior, unlike myself. A hedgehog is not meant to be a creature of attack, only defense."

                _True,_ Sonic thought, but disagreed.

                 "Why… are you so… strong?" Alexis gasped.

                 "I was trained far better than you. If Sonic likes you so much that you're his messenger boy, why don't you ask _him_ to train you?"

                 "Me train him? Yeah, right," Sonic snickered.                 

                 Alexis groaned. He had failed Sonic! Oh Goddess, how could he hold his head high again?

                 "How can save your pride?" Lazer said the unsaid question, "Tell Sonic that you met a red hedgehog with a sword. Now, pick up the Power Ring and go to him. He is more hotheaded than even you."

                 Sonic growled. The nerve that red guy had! Sonic jumped through the trees and raced toward Knothole.  

                Alexis followed orders. He snatched up the glowing circle and ran pell-mell to Knothole village, not daring to look back. He ran past huts and several onlookers. He found Sonic very soon.

                 "Sonic, Sonic!" he gasped. He still smarted from the punishment by sword and was breathless from the fast running. Sonic looked the panting cheetah over and spoke.

                 "Alexis? What happened to you? Saw a ghost by the Lake?" Sonic said. He had his arms folded and lounged in the shade of a hut, as if he had been there all day.

                 The poor cheetah just gave Sonic the ring and tried to suck some air in.

                 "Saw… red hedgehog… had a sword… really beat me up…"

                 "Lazer does take his job way too seriously," Sonic remarked, with lack of interest. He fumed; he would show Lazer 'hotheaded' some day. 

                 "Sonic… if you… don't mind… I'll keep away from the Lake."

                 "Yeah, yeah. Get yourself a doctor or somethin'."

                 "Is… okay… I'll survive…"

                 Alexis trudged away, holding his ribs and chest where the sword had hit. He was fortunate that he was strong and could absorb damage, but was suffering more mental pain than physical. He had failed to impress Sonic, the fastest of the fast. He opted not to tell his father about the incident and rested on the grass outside his hut. Shame was something he kept hidden, but he would find a way to regain Sonic's respect.

                 The blue hedgehog in question huffed all the way to his hut. He would teach Lazer to respect him. Sonic was boss, and he would _always_ be boss. 

                 Alone once more, Lazer thought about Alexis. Were all the youth of Knothole like that? Perhaps they followed Sonic's example of being short tempered. He, the student of a sword technique named Wanrikken, could manage his anger. That boy could not. The incident could have been avoided but Lazer was glad it hadn't been. If he wanted to keep his vow of not killing, he needed to use the blunt edge of his sword. Slashing trees and rocks with the blunt edge would be more difficult than bringing down Alexis.

                 Alexis slept for the whole afternoon and evening. He awoke two hours before the dawn of a new day. The pain was now a dull ache he could ignore. He would try to impress Sonic today, but first, he would warm up. 

                Lazer had also slept early the previous day. Cutting trees and rocks with the blunt edge of his blade had taken a toll on his strength. He came out of his hut in the wee hours of the morning to begin his meditation. He liked the solitude and calm of the Lake. Cross-legged, he looked down a deep dark well in his mind. Images floated and melted, and he pushed them aside, concentrating on his breathing and the darkness. Ablution of all other thought was important when thinking about life.

                Sonic awoke in his hut. Somebody was thumping around outside. He recalled the battle yesterday and how Lazer had insulted him before his new fan. Fresh anger stirred in his mind. He pulled on his shoes and gloves then crept outside to investigate.

                As Alexis did laps around Knothole, he could hear the sleepy twittering of birds in the forest. When drowsiness left him, he thought of the task that would impress Sonic: bringing back the battered body of a Combot. The Combots were fearsome attack robots, a large part of the army of Robotropolis. He would need something other than his pared claws and brute strength to bring a Combot down. He quietly entered the hut. His father, a huge cheetah of a much darker shade of yellow fur, was asleep by the smoldering ashes in the hearth. Alexis took a large object off the wall, careful not to make the slightest noise.           

                Outside, Alexis began the run to Robotropolis. He knew that there were shortcuts hidden in the forest, used by Sonic and the others when invading the dark citadel. He spurned these. It would take at least an hour or more of running. Sonic could make it in three minutes, he thought with admiration. Such speed was divine.

                 Sonic knew exactly where the cheetah was going. He left the cover of a tree and followed. He was playing the role of stalker for two days running.

                 Lazer's senses could reach out for several more kilometers when meditating. Since Alexis had amused yesterday, he shifted his thoughts to the teenage cheetah. 

                 The Lake, grass and trees were empty of Lazer's presence half a second later.

                 When he came out of the trees and saw Robotropolis, Alexis twirled the weapon. It comforted him. Made before he was born, it belonged to his father, a heavy staff with spiked orbs welded onto both ends. His father used it to defend himself against robotic minions, and still used it every now and then. Spin the weapon fast enough; you could kill with a single blow. Alexis intended to do just that and bag himself a Combot. 

                 Sonic stayed among the forest's shadows to watch Alexis. The guy with spots wants to prove himself real bad, he thought. He felt proud someone would fight just to win his approval. 

                 "They've seen me already. And thus it shall begin!" roared Alexis. He had heard his father say that once, some years ago. The attack force was four Swatbots, small prey. Aha, there was one Combot backing them up. He spun the weapon above his head, it whistled in the still air. 

                 Sonic picked up the sound of twigs crunching underfoot. He followed his ears and found Lazer.

                 "Hey red guy. You think I'm hotheaded, do you?"

                 Red guy did not look surprised. 

                 "Yes. You are very…"

                 A flash of blue shut him up. Lazer was seated on the forest floor with a bloody nose.                  

                 "That'll teach ya, red guy," Sonic cracked his knuckles.

                 "…Immature. It is regrettable that _I_ must now teach _you_, Sonic."

                 The blue hedgehog grinned and cupped his ear.

                 "That can't be, no way, was that a _challenge_ I just heard?"  

     The Swatbots fired upon him, but he was a cheetah and a fast one at that. He dodged left and right, sometimes he somersaulted. He was on top of them before bringing one deadly orb down. Half of a swatbot was crushed. He swung the staff again. Two heads rolled to the ground, spitting sparks. 

      The red and blue hedgehogs were head to head, trading blows with their fists. Lazer was forced to use his flying ability to keep up with Sonic.

     "You don't want to use your sword, red guy?" Sonic yelled. He dodged an uppercut and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs. The air whooshed out of him.

     "Think _you're_ the boss, _do ya?"_ He went into a Sonic Spin and blasted Lazer twelve feet away. They both paused for a moment, glaring at each other. 

      The last Swatbot aimed well and shot, but the staff deflected the laser beam. It died with a crushed chest unit, bursting into flames when it fell. Alexis leaped away from the small prey and approached his big challenge, the Combot. It was both broader and taller than he was, with dual laser guns. Alexis blocked both shots, and with a battle cry he went airborne. Twice the blows descended on the Combot, denting its head and destroying one arm cannon. He ran around the damaged robot, using his speed to confuse its targeting. He swiped its legs from under it with a well-timed strike. When it fell, he destroyed it with five successive smashes about its body. It jerkily lifted its arm cannon, vomited sparks, and ceased functioning. Alexis raised the orbed staff high above his head and roared with victory.

                  The furious hedgehogs heard the cry of victory from the cheetah.

                  "He indirectly caused this fight," Lazer sniffed.

                  "So what? I'm kicking your butt."

                  "No."

                  They went for each other. Sonic was kneed in his stomach but he retaliated with a spin attack. Lazer tumbled onto the grass while Sonic went down on both paws.

                  "This is pointless," Lazer wheezed, clutching his arm, "Neither of us is winning." 

                  "Do you surrender?" Sonic grunted. His stomach really hurt.

                  "Never. But, we must stop." 

                  He pointed to the other battlefield.

       There had been an oversight on Alexis's part. Like vultures, Hoverbots were swarming thick in the sky above Alexis. The cheetah was too busy lifting the Combot and carrying it to the forest. Lazer shook his head with disapproval.

                  "We gotta help," Sonic said. He struggled to his feet as Lazer floated to his.

                   Alexis had the Combot secure on his shoulders, oblivious to the death which circled above. The hedgehogs acted when the units swooped downward in a wing pattern. Lazer flew upward to fire a bolt of Chaos energy in their midst. Sonic pitched in by flying off the ground in a Spin Attack. The hoverbots lost interest in Alexis as thirteen of their number fell from the sky. The cheetah had to avoid being crushed by the falling robots.

                  "Alexis, get the hell back to Knothole!" Sonic shouted, and went into a second spin.

                  "What?"

                  "Do as he says. We'll cover you!" Lazer shouted back.

                  Alexis did not waste time and ran as fast as he could with a two hundred kilogram robot on his back, and a heavy orbed staff in hand.

                  The dead Combot was impressive to some of Knothole's folk. Tails said 'Wow'. Rotor asked him to donate the robot to his workshop. Sally shrugged and said she hoped Alexis could help more in the future. Aside from that, the most rewarding moment for Alexis was when Sonic returned, with black and blue in places.

                  "You have guts kid, you really do."

                  Sonic gave him thumb up. Sonic… gave… him… thumb… up? Alexis felt pride puffing out his chest. 

                  "Thank you, Sonic. It was easy."

                  "Sonic!" Sally cried, "What happened? You've got bruises all over."

                  Sonic raised his hand toward Lazer as the red hedgehog appeared out of the trees.

                  "We had a, um, disagreement."

                  "You have a talent for understatement," Lazer sneered. There was an unspoken truce between the two. Sonic looked away, and raced off to find something of interest. 

                   Alexis wanted to jump around. Sonic had given him thumb up! His Dad was there, too, reprimanding him.

                  "Alexis, if you take that without my permission again, I'll break both your legs."

                  "Dad, I killed a Combot."

                  "Did you stop to think that you could've died?"

                  "Yes, and I killed a Combot."

                  His father growled and walked away. Alexis simply did not give a damn. He felt very good, very strong. 

                  "Hmm. The much-sought fifteen minutes of fame. But that's all you'll get. One Combot is not much."  
                  "Lazer. Care to try me now?"

                   Lazer looked at the instrument of war Alexis held. The cheetah was supremely confident, while he was still sore from the fight with Sonic. 

                  "No. You have had your fun, I don't want to spoil it."

                  "You don't understand. My fun isn't done yet!"

                  Sally, Tails and Rotor stepped aside as Alexis twirled the weapon above his head. It generated a wind that ruffled Lazer's quills. 

                  "Alexis, stop!" Sally warned.

                  "Say goodbye, Lazer!"

                  The latter drew out his katana and sidestepped the crushing blow. Alexis followed up with a large sweep to the legs, and Lazer jumped high. He turned the blade over, to its blunt edge.

                  "Goodbye, Alexis."

                  _Thwack!_ The cheetah suffered a glancing blow to the crown of his head, between the ears. He did not falter in his step, but lifted the spiked orb upward in a mighty arc, knotting the muscles in his arms with the effort. Lazer recovered from his attack and countered with a terrific slash to the staff. The katana bit into the staff but did not break it.

                  "Get off!" Alexis roared. He swung the staff with great force, hurling Lazer and his blade. The red hedgehog hit the ground rolling. He was on his feet, tensed for action, when he felt something warm slide over his stomach.  

                  "I'll give you credit. You cut me."

                  Gripping their respective weapons, the combatants rushed each other. Dirt exploded from the ground as Alexis smashed the orb downward. 

                  "You missed. _Wanrikken style!"_

                  Alexis could not turn around in time to counter. There was pain in his wrist, and he dropped the staff. A blow to his solar plexus, he keeled over. Then he felt the strike to his temple, which almost fractured his skull. Alexis was defeated, and greeted the dark numbness that followed. 

                  Lazer relaxed after executing the three-point strike. He spun his sword like a baton and replaced it in the sheath.

                  "That was unnecessary force," Sally said mildly, "Just hitting him on the temple would have been enough."

                  "Your attack was _way past cool_, Lazer," Tails said, mimicking his mentor Sonic.

                  "Can somebody help me move this big galoot?" Rotor wheezed. He was pulling the arms of the dead Combot, and it was moving inch by inch. Tails helped him and they dragged the robot to Rotor's workshop. Lazer went down on one knee and lifted Alexis, slinging the cheetah's thick furry arm over his shoulder.

                  "I'll give him back to his father," he said. With no visible strain he carried away the unconscious cheetah. Sally shook her head, thinking how much Alexis resembled Sonic attitude-wise. She walked off to tend to matters of greater moment. Other Freedom Fighters who had stopped by to watch dissipated, to spread gossip about the fight.

                  Later that evening, Sonic screeched to halt outside of a particular hut. Alexis was lying in bed, with cold bandages over his wrist, chest and head to ease the swelling. He brightened when Sonic entered.

                  "Sonic! What are you doing here?"

                  "I heard about the fight you picked with Lazer. I heard you cut him, congrats."

                  "Yeah, well, he still KO'd me," he sighed, but felt pride flowing through him at Sonic's praise.

                  "_Your_ staff?" growled his father, who had risen from a warm spot before the hearth, "It is not _your staff until I bequeath it to you."_

                  "Uh huh. Alexis, I was wondering about a mission we have tomorrow. Sally says we've almost run dry on our supply of batteries. Me and Tails, we're gonna pay Robotnik a little visit. Wanna come with us?"

                  Alexis had to use all self-control to prevent himself from shouting.

                  "Do I!"

                  "Great. We'll meet at the village square tomorrow, after lunch. Be there, man."

                  Sonic waved once and took leave. Alexis and his father exchanged glances.

                  "Please, Dad. Please."

                  "Alright," he rumbled, "Take the staff. If you break it, I break you."

                  Alexis snickered.

                  Lazer, cross-legged by the Lake, lifted his head and smiled.

                  "Good for you, kid."      

Author's note:

                         This was just about a new Freedom Fighter getting up in the world. Also, it shows how my character, Lazer, and Sonic worked out their differences. I expect they won't try to maim each other in the future. Until next story…


End file.
